vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:K4KING
I'm K4. If you have complaints, comments concerns or anything you want to say, please feel free. If you want ot use profanity, go ahead. K4KING 12:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but I am new, and am not sure as to how to start here...I'm very sorry for being noobish at the moment but I need somewhat orders. I have some spare time and I hope you can tell me which and what I should do. Thank you K4KING 12:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Besides the producer pages, song list and gathering more Vocaloid information, there isn't much to do right now. The wiki is going through heavy adjustments and I am currently the only daily active admin, my activity consist of maintenance, navigation and deletions. It is admin Angel Emfrbl that is responsible for many of the updates you see. However, she is currently between a state of active and inactive due to real life issues, she is here occasionally under various IPs. I need to go around the site to see if something can be handled by a contributor. It will take some time, since I have my own wiki to maintain, plus volunteering for a new one (the MikuMikuDance wiki). The MMD wiki does need some help though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, just don't break anything ^_^;; I still have templates to create. :If you want to suggest various things, you can post in the forum (if it works) -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, please place BRS figures on the BRS figure page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::The forum should be in the top tabs, if not type Forum:Index and it should show up, and it is also located in the Browse category. :::I will be off an on, as I have house chores to do. As for the Notable Songs, we are still thinking about the page being needed for any of the Vocaloids, as the page seems to show favor for songs that people liked based on personal taste. If you want to add something you can, though I believe creating "Song:Song name" page would be suited in the long run. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::There isn't a criteria for the song pages, but I personally like the various remixes to be on the page, however, if you want a solo page for songs with a subpage listing the remixes then that would be alright. User Damesukekun dislikes badly translated versions appearing on the page and will remove them and instead suggest linking to various lyrics as a thirdparty instead of taking them from others because people rarely put the source. I'll be moving the song pages to the Song take soon so that's gonna cause an annoying cache issue. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::You'll likely have to talk to Damesukekun. There just needs to be a better way to set up song pages and various translations. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Then for now don't put any English lyrics on the page, I'll create a remix and cover page later, I really don't want that information gone. And Damesukekun wasn't flaming, he just didn't get the purpose of song articles if we are about Vocaloid software since this wiki is not a song database (there are other larger wikis and websites for that). Of course someone would create a page for a song they liked and would like others to check out. I think he has become lax about song pages but not translations. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It's fine, I am just saying the English part is likely not to be kept. The songs history and culture impact should be on the page as well. That is if you know it of course. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vocaloid concerts Hello, Would you mind answering this question on the Vocaloid Answer Wiki? I am unsure of how to tackle it, as I don't go looking for concert info. Click Here -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, very informative. :You mean the Song namespace? You can move them or start them, however, I got a bit sidetracked with this new wiki so I can't help much right now (the template for example). I know I can pretty much reorganize stuff later though. :If you want to show me an example of what you plan to do you can make a subpage from your username or post in the forums. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. ::When it comes to the intro what is your preferred viewing for images and information? I plan for the template to take up the top half, perhaps horizontal(a flat infobox) instead of vertical. ::Information listed > Image to the right ::Image to the left < Information listed -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Song namespace This will be the result of all song pages due to their titling, you were not suppose to move Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru, that was a test page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :thank you. Redirects can go back and fourth with no problems, its only if you want to suppress the page it was moved from, that page will delete itself or suppress the page and direct that page to something else. As I said, there really isn't a format for the song pages at the moment because they were all created 'spur of the moment' by contributors. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re; About Lyrics What did you do that for!?!?!?!!?!? >:( Ive already had a problem with ppl removing my stuff so WHY!?!?!?! GREAT EDWARD SCISSORHANDS WHY!?!?!?!?!? Do you know how friggin hard i worked on putting those lyrics together!?!?!? T_T Re: Something you write in my sandbox's talk page :) Lol sorry for the title. Why, go ahead, you can make OSTER project! They deserve an informative page anyway :) And I'm only choosing wowaka as the example of our "song pages revolution" randomly, haha :D Btw, do you think we should put the song descriptions (like "Melt", "World Is Mine", etc.) in a table as well? :/ I kinda don't really like that plain text-indent-and-numbering look.. And with table we can compress the description into something efficient and.. well you get what I mean. (not really good with English and too lazy to search for intellect-sounding words lol) Either way, I'll play around with my sandbox like Bunai's told us to do :3 Ganbatte for you too! Esperancia 06:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I reply here again :) just so you can see the notification. Here's the example of a table-template-thing for a song description I'm working on: NicoVideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast This is a very fast and upbeat song about a girl who views any type of affection as a threat, keeping everyone out of her heart. |} What do you think? Actually, I made this just because I think a picture of the song is necessary and well.. I just love table haha. I haven't put the proper credit (lyrics, music, etc.) in it. It's necessary huh? I'll be sure to add it. Esperancia 08:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I randomly think of the fields, thanks for the input. I'll remove the view count and update the other fields soon. (But this template-wanna-be still needs to be approved by Bunai-san and the others though, lol xD) For English lyrics, I'm more into putting only links to other site, such as atwiki's English translation (example: Cendrillon). It's for the reason you and the others have stated; the different interpretation. Or we don't need to put any at all. (the template can hide it. Parser function ftw! xD) But for Japanese lyrics... hm. So in the end we really need to make each song's individual pages huh? :/ Actually, I'm still not really sure about the importance of lyrics in a wiki. I mean, wikipedia didn't put any lyrics right? :/ So why should we? Well. But if you're motivated to create each page for lyrics, cover, etc., then it's OK :) PS: Bunai-san needs to see this discussion! xD Esperancia 08:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your work guys, they are very nice examples. :For the producer template I tried a simple clear code for the, but that didn't seem to solve the issue. I know there is something I can do to have to take up the top page. Just need to find the right coding. so basically brb for a bit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I updated the Producer infobox on a sandbox wiki. Once I add the code to the current template... pretty much whatever is linking to the template needs to be updated. Note that there is no rush to do this. ::Also to clear the TOC below the box, you need to put a clrl code or its raw html. That should move everything below the box... at least for monobook. It should be the same result in oasis. Now, I am going work on the song template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I dislike some changes in Songs' articles. Ok, I dislike the change in done in the song article. Although I think it was a good idea to group all the PV, fandubs and covers in one common section to reduce space, I preferred the previous arrangement. A sort of little profile specifying artist, links and type of work and a description if were necessary, accompanied of its respective thumbnail. I can't stand it see all the info grouped in a sentence beside its thumbnail =/. I would prefer something more similar to the Series' format in that aspect. Adept-eX 05:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: K4KING's Question >>''The format he made is wonderful. I could use to implement that, but I remember the Image guidelines, since there are a lot of PVs in other song pages than most. That would mean over cluttering the wikia with images. I said this reason to Adept, but I failed to ask your opinion on this.<< If the images are of use to articles then it is fine to upload. The image guideline is to put off any randomly uploaded images, like a bunch of Miku fanarts and personal images that serve no purpose. If you want me to make the guideline clearer, then please suggest some text? >>''There are two kinds of Song pages, The Series Song page, e.g. Story of Evil Seven Deadly Sins etc. Then there's the normal song page e.g. Kokoro, Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. I want to seperate them, since the song page differs a lot:<< To start, it seems large series pages, such as that, can have their own separate pages. Sort of like how wiki who keep track of TV episodes give each page their own expansion rather than shoving information onto one place. The template would be good to use as it is keeping things in place. There is the "Series" category, but yes, you can move the pages to Vocaloid Song Series if you need to. I don't like squished up pages myself and would participate with you but I don't have the knowledge of song series. It would be good advice to try and gather up contributor opinion about your idea, I suppose another Forum topic and then place the link on their talk. Such things will definitely require group effort because if one of you has no idea what the other is doing, it will be frustrating. If you decide to separate pages, will that result in them being similar to the solo song pages? -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Late night, :>>''The thing is, When i read the Guidelines, it says No fanarts.<< :I'll make it clearer later, as I stated, it is to deter random uploads that are of no use. I will also add that they should be fair use, since many Japanese artists state that they don't want their work placed elsewhere. Usually when it comes to PV or depreciation the artwork then it is ''usually fair to use since they were inspired by the song to create it. Many of the photos here are of abandoned fanmades and random uploads, which I will eventually deal with. :Anyway, if you think song pages will improve by separation and such, then go for it. :>>''Lately while going around the site minding my own business, My Antivirus keeps getting intrusion attacks whenever I visit this website, usually the front page.<< :Oyi, if possible, use the Contact Wikia and direct them to this wiki's Main page and explain to them what you told me, perhaps an expert will be able to handle it. I am sure it must be a malicious ad, I'll check around. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, have you experienced any other attacks? If the Staff did look into it, I wasn't contacted about it. As I said, it may have been a malicious ad someplace, I looked at the templates and layout and found no IP edits. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Songs I tried to reorganise them several times. Please allow me to note hear that the issue I had was WHY was a song notable. There is often no explaination, so "Hall of fame" was one solution. But I have no time for updating Vocaloid songs. Look at my last 24 hours if you must, I've had two Vocaloids revealled more detail on and I'm catching up on Vocaloid 3 material. This is GREATLY causing me to loose time I could spend on other things. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, just a bit stressed out from updating Vocaloid stuff. :-3 :Go ahead, I'll never have time in the day for this anyway. I'm stumbling over projects and things to do trying to update what we do have. One-Winged Hawk 09:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol. I said it best on VO forums right now, its hard to keep up with Vocaloid right now just because of the amount of new things coming in. There is also a certain amount of confusion involved. ;-) ::Rookie fans coming into the fandom right now must have no idea whats going on... One-Winged Hawk 09:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) When I joined, 1 edit a day was lucky. And that was in June/July last year! In that much time, so much has happened. I joined the fandom after Big Al was released. I already knew a bit about Vocaloid from past experiences with Lola. However, I must admit I've had to learn so much more then I expected. If you'd have told me I was going to be here Christmas 2009, I'd not believed you. I had vowed to not become a member of a forum ever again big time after bullying and stupidity at the dragon cave forum left a friend of mine in tears. I was in another fandom before that... I had a blast! That experience has never been recreated. But I've enjoying Vocaloid mostly, even if I feel like I am always carrying a 2 ton sledge hammer with me to whack people with for making mistakes. I've never come across a fandom where so many claim they are fans yet barely know what their fan of or are like. Theres so much biasedness, when I think of my previous experiences, I've never come across anything on the level I've seen with Vocaloid. And often for just stupid or weak reasons. As a wikia editor though, you have to be neutral, you can't take favourites to one Vocaloid over another. So every little detail you can cram onto a page even for the least popular Vocaloids must be entered. Of course, I expect Miku to have the largest page for obivous reasons but you must make sure others have attention also. This is one of the most varied fandoms I've been in, where theres many types of fans, most weaboos or anime fans saying that in the western fandom. But we have fans based on language, character design, music, studio, merchandise, UTAU, MMD... Catering for all is just about impossible I feel. One-Winged Hawk 14:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortantely, Vocaloid has not been correctly conveyed over in the media. When you consider the number of newspaper articles saying Mikua is the first Vocaloid and there is incorrectness even on the Mikunopolis website in two of the three profiles, it becomes apparent where the source of incorrectness lies. Crypton's approach to America was to shut out all mentioning of Vocaloids beyond their own, thus the backlog of problems its created from that wasn't helpful either. I can't say much more, if the wikia corrects one fan, then its an achievement these days. But with with so many incorrect statemenets now in place around the world, I'm struggling to keep a smile in the Vocaloid fandom. :As I've seen, I've never come across anything like this before on the scale that Vocaloid has it as... One-Winged Hawk 20:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think I found the solution to the thumbnail problem After navigating through some wikias I think I found a solution for avoid flood the wiki with thumbnails for the derivative of the songs. I found a template that loads thumbnails directly from a Youtube source. During the weekend I'm going to do some tests if it works in our wiki as well. If it do it then we can do a template for the derivative works and use it for the Song articles. Adept-eX 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :All I say is watch youtube as videos disappear without warning... Experience from the OP wikia was that it wasn't worth the hassle. One-Winged Hawk 21:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if the Youtube videos get deleted too much then we can use the Nicovideo's thumbnail image server instead of http://i.ytimg.com/ (the youtube's thumbnail image server) Adept-eX 22:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Our (join XD) project I'm going to reply your message in our forum page, ok? Just giving you the notif :3 Esperancia 05:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) K4KING-san, I see some of Vocaloid original songs have their own official song sites created by their producers, such as Supercell's individual song webpages and many others. Do you think we should put the link in our wiki song pages? External links, maybe? Esperancia 06:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) えええ　いやｗｗ ww No I'm not busy. Just... having a lot of free time. And I'm not a woman yet lol. I'm 19 (eek. That's... old though) Okay! I'm kinda bored making that song templates in notable pages right now, so I shifted focus to categorizing things >,> but got lectured instead by Bunai-san wwww Esperancia 02:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) K4KING-san, I read your opinion about the reusing of fanworks from PIAPRO and Pixiv.. And I kinda read about it here too.. Do you think we really should ask for the illustrator's permission before putting them in this wiki? :s I'm kinda worried.. because our works require a lot of image-uploading... Then again, we ''do carefully credit them for every non-official Vocaloid art. What do you think? Esperancia 01:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Songs Ok. So if you need any help, just inform me. I won't be contributing until the 15th, so if I have any questions, I'll be asking later. (I knew having a YT account had an advantage.) When Adapt is done with the template, tell me ASAP and I'll do the picture hunting. Thanks for letting me now I can boss you around, though I won't. ( 13 is not a good age to boss around people) BackUp:YumiNakamine Thanks! Thank you so much. But I'm not so good in templates. ( Duh.) So, still need help. Can you kill me later? I have an exam next week. XD Song derivative template done! Ok man! I did the Template for the Song's derivative works (fanmade PVs, Covers, Remixes, etc). You can check the results in my sandbox. The good think of this template is that it loads the thumbnail from the YT source if this is available. Lamentably I can't use the Nicovideo's server but well, it's something. I don't know if there is something else that can be fixed or if you have something else in mind. Any suggestions or comments are welcome Adept-eX 06:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah.. I'm kinda bored that moment so that's the result :/ Not deleting it, just moving them to candidate for deletion. Esperancia 21:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Organizing the Derivatives and Arrangements whole thing When I though in the section Arrangements I did it thinking in the case of alternated song versions that can considered as a different version of song in comparison to the Original Song as the case of Cendrillon/Adolescence or Romeo and Cinderella/I don't known a millimeter of Romeo and Cinderella. The musical arrangements like the Rock versions of some songs can be with the other the derivatives works In the case of Meltdown both derivatives: Loli Yuukai and Oni Yuukai, I think they deserve a space similar to Adolescence in the Cendrillon page, instead of being considered a simple derivative. Loli Yukaai has a LOT of PVs and covers when I checked it; and in the case of Oni Yukaai the song was in the rankings around 4 weeks. Anyway I'm agree, maybe add the lyrics to the page was too much. It's better embed the lyrics to its atwiki article like you did it the case of the Romeo & Cinderella articles. Oh yeah! I'm going to ask you avoid the words that sound partial or that reflects a personal opinion (as "beautiful", "alluring", "wonderful") when you write the comments for the derivatives. If were for that I would saturate with praises the "Romeo and Cinderella"'s article due it's my favorite song xDDDD. Limit yourself to describe the content and if you can think in a summary just leave the area in blank, when I designed the template I left the "description" field as something optional. Also, if is possible, help me to summarize some of the derivatives' descriptions. I think that some descriptions are a bit long and also looks a bit saturated for some of the articles. Adept-eX 19:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC)